Hinatas twisted fate
by lunaofthebloodysand
Summary: No one cares for her, Hanabi's dead, her step-mom that loved hers dead, and on top of that her father's sending her off to a private school to better prepare her of becoming the heir to the family business. There she meets Garra, another person that's considered an outcast, can Hinata get over her family members deaths? Find out in Hinata's twisted fate.


**Me: Hey, it's Luna, coming out with a new story!**

**Garra: Just get to the story.**

**Me: KK**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter: A normal day in the life of Hinata.**

Hinata stared out her bedroom window blankly, she had nothing to do, no one to talk to, no one to love.

That was how her life always was, ever since she was little and her mother had died.

Not even Hinata's own father, Haishi Hyuga, loved her. She was alone in the world, no friends because she was to shy and timid, the only one she could truly trust and love was her little sister, Hanabi.

Her and Hanabi were like two pees in a pod, as soon as Hanabi got home that was. They both loved each other more than anyone else, even though Hanabi got the special treatment from her father and her cousin Neji, Hinata never held it against her, she was her beloved little sister, now and forever.

If only she would get home soon.

Hinata heard a loud bang from downstairs and small footsteps pounding against the ground, a smile tugged at her lips. Hanabi burst through the door and lunged at Hinata, giving her a huge bear huge.

"Hi sis! How was school?" Hanabi asked enthusiastically, beaming at her older sister.

"It was just fine, what about you Hanabi?" Hinata asked her, hugging back.

"It was awesome! In tell this one boy named Konohamaru started saying his family company was going to be the best in the world and that he was going to bring it to the top and knock the Hyuga's down to second, no matter who ran it! Then I told him that I was going to be running it and he should shut his bratty mouth if he knew what was good for him! Then we started fighting which turned in to an actual fight, and the teacher sent as both to the principles office! I mean, who does that old women think she is?" Hanabi replied quickly.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head, listening to every word her sister rambled on and on about.

They both jumped when they heard a cold voice ring through the room, "Lady Hanabi, and Hinata," The voice said harshly, "It is time for dinner."

Hinata turned her head slightly and saw her older cousin Neji at the door, he and Hanabi both had Dark brown hair that ran down their back and to their waist, while Hinata on the other hand had dark blue hair that was slightly longer, it matched her mothers hair, before she had died.

The all shared the same eye color though, it was a common trait throughout the Hyuga line, milky white eyes that had a tint of light lavender, Neji's were cruel, Hanabi's wide and eager, (unless she was with her father), and Hinata's calm, and sweet.

It would be hard to believe that they were related if they would have been compared by their personality's.

"We- we 'll b-be right d-down," Hinata answered, stammering badly.

Hinata always stammered, unless she was with Hanabi, she had developed the habit when she was a young girl, since no one really talked to her, she would always get extremely nervous when they did, thus making the habit worse.

Neji nodded glaring at her and walking away, "Why does Big brother Neji hate you?" Hanabi asked cluelessly.

Hinata barely held back the answer, _because Neji's father died in place of ours because I was being born, _she wanted to answer so badly, but was lost at how to tell Hanabi.

Hanabi, noticing the slight change in Hinata's expression immediately said, "It's alright onii-chan, (That means big sister) you don't have to tell me."

Hinata smiled at Hanabi thankfully and stood up, she grabbed Hanabi's hand lightly, Hanabi smiled up at her and tightened her grip.

The both walked out of the room and started down the oak stairs, Hanabi chanting away, "sooo, onii-chan, did you know daddy's gonna take me on his next business trip? I wish you were going to, it's gonna be lonely with out you, oh yeah, there's a boy around your age that went to go pick Konohamaru up, he was really tall compared to us, but just slightly taller than you...do you know him onni-chan? He had blond hair that's all spiked up, really blue eye's, and...what's his name again? Oh yes, Naruto...Uzamaki? I'm not sure, do you know him?"

Hanabi looked up at Hinata, eagerly waiting for an answer. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, of course she knew him, she had had a crush on him for so long it was almost laughable, but he liked Sakura Haruno, the prettiest and smartest girl in school.

Hanabi noticed the hint of hurt and sadness in Hinata's eye's and said brightly, "Do you smell that? Dinner smell's really really good, don't you think onii-chan?"

Hinata nodded and was yet again thank full to her sister for changing the Subject, it seemed like Hinata was in debt to her sister for multiple reasons. Hanabi tired of the one-sided conversation skipped down the stairs ahead of Hinata, when she landed on the ground after jumping off the last step she looked over and saw a silhouette standing near the kitchen entrance.

"Mommy!" Hanabi screamed happily running to her mother (Hanabi and Hinata had different mom's) and jumping in to her mother's frail arm's, "Your home! How was the Grandpa? Good right?"

Hinata watched the two of them from the stairs, fantasizing over how alike they where. They both had dark brown hair the resembled melted chocolate, they both had kind smile's, and their personality's where very much alike. The only difference between the two beside their age, was her mother was sickly and was always at the hospital, though that was kept a secret from Hanabi, another thing that was alike between the two, was that she acted like Hinata was her daughter too, so in return, Hinata called her mother.

Their mother smiled and said in a sweet clear voice, "Yes dear, he is doing just fine, why don't we go eat?"

Hanabi's head bobbled her head up and down and giggled, taking her mother's hand they both walked to the kitchen. Hinata remained motionless for a few moment's, digested how easily her mother was able to lie to Hanabi. This for some reason angered Hinata, she diss-tasted lie's, because they usually left to someone getting hurt, but she disliked them even more when it was towards her precious sister.

Hanabi's small figure rounded the corner and she chirped happily, "Hinata! Come on! Your dinner's gonna get cold!"

Hinata was snapped out of her trance and she immediately replied, "Y-yes!"

Hanabi giggled again and vanished behind the corner. Hinata quickly and quietly walked to through the kitchen entrance which led to the dining room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Neji leaning against the smooth marble counter. "H-Hello N-neji-san."

Neji glared at her with cold eye's and said nothing. Hinata, too scared to move from her spot stayed put, until she heard Hanabi call her name, "P-please ex-excuse me N-neji-kun."

Neji again said nothing but nodded his head in a gesture that said, 'go ahead.' Hinata scurried out of the kitchen and in to the beautifully decorated dining room. She saw Hanabi chatting with her mom not even giving her a chance to respond, and than saw her Father sitting in front of them two seat to the right, staring at them with full intensity.

Hinata sat in to a chair just over to the right to where her mother was sitting with Hanabi, Hanabi noticed this and bought her attention to her, "What took you so long Hinata-chan?" she asked staring at her with wide eyes.

Hinata surprised by her sudden question stammered, "I-I was j-just da-day dreaming!"

Hanabi giggled and her mom shook her head, "It's not lady like to day dream Hinata!" but she also was laughing.

Hinata felt her face grow hot, 'ye-yes.'

Hinata's father just continued to look emotionless, until he finally spoke, "Hanabi, I was wondering if you would like to go on a business trip with me and your mother, since you are the one taking over the family's business."

Hanabi's usual calm face that she used when ever she talked to their dad broke and she smiled widely, "Of course I would."

Their father smiled in a way that told everyone that it was forced, he really didn't care for his daughters at all, all that mattered to him was that the new owner of the family business, and if they could handle it or not.

Of course after Hinata was born and her mother died her father pointed her as the heir of the family business, but then he met another women when he had been out at a bar drinking his sorrows away, and he got her pregnant forcing him to marry her, he loves her now of course, but back then he didn't, it was only after Hanabi was born did he finally acknowledge that she was his wife.

Hanabi learned things much quicker then Hinata, and she was much more bold and seemed to always know exactly what her father wanted to hear, so in the end she became the new heir, throwing Hinata aside and leaving her as just another person.

Hanabi replaced her happy face with her calm one and asked a few questions about what the trip would be like and what she was going to learn, Hinata just listened, and in her mind wished her father would acknowledge her like he did with Hanabi, take her on one of his business trips, but that was just a wish, it wasn't like it would ever come true.

No matter how much she wished it would.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early, as usual.

Hanabi dragged her feet in to the kitchen and Hinata walked in behind her, all ready to go to school. Hanabi looked up at Hinata with tired eyes, "I wish you could come on the trip with me, " she yawned.

Hinata smiled, "I do to, but you should just eat and get ready for now, you don't want to be late to the plane."

Hanabi nodded a dragged herself to the bathroom, Hinata on the other hand took out a carton of eggs, bread, and a pan, she might as well make something Hanabi would like.

A few minutes later Hinata left the kitchen where a hungry Hanabi was stuffing her face with the eggs and toast Hinata had made for her. Hinata tiptoed past her parents door, her mom and dad might be talking, she didn't want to interrupt them. She grabbed her bag after making sure she had everything including her bento box, she brushed her inky blue hair one last time then, after saying goodbye to Hanabi, left to go to school.

* * *

**Me: Well, there's the new book I'm working on, hope you like it and review and tell all your friends to read it! Please?**


End file.
